


Hell

by ship_it_till_its_canon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_it_till_its_canon/pseuds/ship_it_till_its_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouth agape; a scream harbors itself, waiting to be torn from the throat of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fic I've published so... Please leave constructive criticism in the comments and any additional thoughts! I hope you like it!

Mouth agape; a scream harbors itself, waiting to be torn from the throat of Dean Winchester. Head slumped forward with exhaustion, straining to not put too much weight on his wrists, where the ropes are biting into his skin; he waits for the next slice of the blade. The pleased smirk is back and Dean wishes it would leave him in peace for simply a bit longer. But alas, it is Hell; you’re not allowed any reprieve from the pain and suffering brought down upon you by the silver blade; rough and chipped on the edge, and tinted dark with dried blood. The crimson pattern on the floor alerted him to how long the last carving happened. It was easy to lose track of time in here, but blood dried at a relatively constant pace. By the time the blood started to desiccate, he would return. It was like clockwork. Words dribbled from his mouth like poison, greeting him with that godforsaken smirk and a slimy hello. The creak of the door; a hand clamped on his jaw leading his eyes up to meet a pain filled with twisted pleasure. Upon seeing the beaten look in his eyes, the mouth curls up into a sneer. Taunting; laughing at him for his happiness and arrogance. His naiveté being his downfall. How could he think he would last? How long before he broke? Doubt gushed through his brain, and he received an answer. Surely, the sickly sweet voice of those lips assured him, not long now.


End file.
